dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
CHV (Kittenolivia)
Canal 9 de la Universidad de Chile 1961–1970 The logo consisted of the word "CANAL" above the number 9, and the word "TV" inside the number. 1970–1972 Then, contours of TV screens are interlaced and in the center the letters U channel 9 appear. 1972–1975 The logo consisted of a U next to a rectangle with rounded corners, and within this were the letters TV. 1975–1978 The logo is changed by a purple 9 enclosed in a light-blue letter C. 1978–1980 With the arrival of color in 1978, the new logo was a figure that simulated the outline of a television screen and on it appeared an owl, something very similar to the emblem of the soccer club of the University of Chile. Teleonce 1980–1991 With the frequency change from 9 to 11, the logo is a TV screen that encloses the number 11. This logo was also used in the "Universidad de Chile Televisión" era (1983-1991, see below). 1980–1983 Between 1980 and 1983 the word "Teleonce". Universidad de Chile Televisión 1983–1991 And from April 1983 to 1991, below said Universidad de Chile Televisión. Red de Televisión de la Universidad de Chile (RTU) 1991–1992 This logo is 3 stripes, the first in blue and the last two in red, and on them the letters RTU in white, with November font. 1992–1993 Since June 1992 another logo was used, but with the first two stripes red and the last one blue Chilevisión 1993–2002 1993–1998 Since the change of management, the logo is composed by its acronym CHV of golden color. These letters are united by a typographic ligature, which began from the bottom of the letter C, which extended through the center of the letter H and began to start the letter V in its upper left. Under it the motto "Chilevisión" in gold letters, capital letters and thick, with the big V and the rest small. Logo Chilevisión (1993 - 1995).jpg|1993-1995 Logo Chilevisión (1995 - 1998).jpg|1995-1998 1998–2002 File:Logochv1998.jpg|Full logo with wordmark Logochv1998slogan.png|Full logo with wordmark and slogan Chv2000.png|3D Version 1 Logo Chilevisión (2001 - 2002).jpg|3D Version 2 2002–2006 The channel logo is changed, the blue sphere is changed by a red circle (in some cases a sphere) with the inscription CHV in white Helvetica typeface. 2004–2006 On 2004 the texture of the logo was changed: from opaque to a subtle gloss. The previous logo was still used for a short time as the on-screen bug. 2006–2015 Then, in 2006, it continues with the red color and the letters CHV locked in a ball. ChilevisionHD2010.png|HD logo (2010-2011) ChilevisionHD2011.png|HD Logo (2011-2014) 2015–2018 Keeping the color and slogan from the previous logo, the new logo has the initials CHV in Myriad typeface inside two red crescents simulating a circle. That is the first logo of Chilevisión under the management of Turner Broadcasting System (currently folded into Warner Media). The new logo debuted on January 1st 2015 at midnight, and the advertising graphics debuted later on the same day. Chilevisión_2015-Early.svg|First version of the logo (2015-2016) Chilevisión 2015-TM.svg|Logo with trademark (2016-2018) ChilevisionHD2015.png|HD logo (2015-2016) 2018–present Category:Kittenolivia Category:CHV